


Nurseydex Poetry

by Fuckmylife



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Poems, M/M, Pining, Pining Dex, Pining Nursey, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckmylife/pseuds/Fuckmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As stated in the title, this is a collection of Nurseydex poetry written by moi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a touch and a taste

_I make wishes upon the stars that are laid out on your skin, the_ _ones that shine almost as bright as those orange iris's, but just not as vibrant_

_I wish for fiery hair to burn me again, scar me if need be, so long as I get to feel the burning strands on, at the very least, my finger tip_

_Certainly, it would be more than I deserve but damn if I'm not willing to even hope that I could be indulged_

_I've deluded myself in dreaming of a melting orange popsicle making a mess of drops on my skin, when I wake I_   _beg and I plead for a sweet sugary puddle to stick to me_

_Though, there is no fiction in the limbs of milk that have flooded my mouth but not my taste buds, no, they fly out of my mouth and back into the carton before I can even sense the fact that they were there in the first place_

_Could I ever really have you? Even just a little bit of you? A touch and a taste... would you give me that?_


	2. cold wet rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More pining, more angst
> 
> i didn't know that ^ was even possible but apparently it is

His hands should be put to use in a different way

If for no other reason than that I am jealous

of everything his fingers touch that aren't me

Every hammer that he picks up

and slams against a nail 

reminds me of what we aren't 

His shirt clings to his back with sweat

from hard work 

and not desire

for me

His hair is set ablaze

alike the pit of my stomach 

whenever I look at him

If only an outpour of cold wet rain could douse him and me 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because of the shitfest of an election, im going to post as much gay stuff as i can, if you have prompts just comment them or message me on tumblr at ebonysblues
> 
> also, if anyone wants to rage and scream "not my president" im here to listen and scream w u


	3. i was almost fooled

you look at him with such passion

i was almost fooled

i almost didn't notice that you smiled

everytime he looked down

or away

he glares at you

most of the time, that's a fact

but it's also true that he bites his lip 

not out of worry, not out of habit

purely because he's holding himself back

purely because he wants to kiss you

but he doesn't know if that's what you want

so he looks down 

or away 

and you smile

and you want to kiss him too

but you don't 

not usually 

but maybe this time you will

 


	4. King of the Sun/King of Earth

_You're dancing on solar flares_

_Slowly, to the tune of your own heart thrum_

_And I'm watching you, unable to pull my sight away from anything you_ _do_

_A comet soars by, grazes the hair on the top of your head, as if it knows you're too beautiful to crash into_

_You start to laugh as I lay down and rest on the skin of Mother Earth_

_The nice kind of laughing_

_The kind that brings me warmth and joy as scorching as the heat you're dancing on_

_The stars clap as you turn and sway and move_

_And I, I blow a kiss to the sky, and wait for you to catch it_

**Author's Note:**

> If you want an analysis, just ask!


End file.
